Why?
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: Al and Roy don't understand. They never will. Only Ed knows the reason. Someone important dies and no one but Ed knows why. Rated T for character death, song fic, one-shot. Enjoy! :D


**Hey. I'm here with a little one-shot. It's a song fic. It's my first song fic and I hope I do good.**

**This fanfic is going to be sad. Well, I hope it will be. I'm not very good at sad stories.**

**The song only kinda fits, but I thought the song was sad, so I decided to write a song fic about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullemtal Alchemist or the song, 'Why' by Rascal Flatts**

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Why**_

_You must have been in a place so dark..._

The blonde boy grabbed the knife that was on the table in front of him and pointed it straight at his heart.

_You couldn't feel the light..._

The boy shoved the knife forward and the blade pierced his skin and heart.

_Reaching for you through that stormy cloud..._

The blonde's body went limp and his hand fell from the hilt of the knife. The boy fell from the chair and landed with a thud on the floor. Crimson blood flowed out and surrounded the boy. His eyes went lifeless and he was dead.

_Now here we are gathered_

_In our little hometown..._

A group stood around a coffin is the little town of Risembowl. Half of the lid was open and you could see the person inside.

Golden hair, tan skin. The remanents of a brother, a friend, a lover, and a son.

_This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd..._

A boy walked up to the coffin and dropped to his knees next to it.

"_Why... That's what I keep asking..._" the boy wailed.

_Was there anything I could have said or done..._

The boy started crying over the thought of losing his older brother.

_Ohh..._

"_I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul..._" a black haired man whispered.

_God only knows_

_What went wrong._

_And why..._

_You'd leave the stage in the middle of a song..._

The group watched as the closed coffin was lowered into the ground.

Alfonse Elric curled himself into his brothers best friend, Roy Mustang, and cried. Roy hugged Al tight and cried silently for the loss of yet another friend...

_Now, in my mind I keep you frozen as a 17 year old._

_Rounded third to score the winning run._

Once the coffin was in the ground and the hole closed up, everyone but a few people left. They remembered all the times that Edward Elric had made them laugh and all the times he had made them angry.

_You always played with passion_

_No matter what the game._

They remembered the determination Ed had. He was always so determined to get Al's body back, that he would die to it.

_When you took the stage_

_You shined just like the sun._

No one could believe that the 22 year old Elric boy had killed himself.

_Why..._

_That's what I keep asking..._

It had been 3 years since Ed had killed himself and Alfonse was still not over it.

_Was there anything_

_I could have said or done..._

Everyone just kept expecting the loud Elric to burst in and start harrasing Roy.

_Ohh, I..._

_Had no clue you were masking_

_A troubled soul..._

But, it never happened...

_God only knows_

_What went wrong..._

Al just didn't understand. What had made his brother kill himself? What was wrong?

_And why..._

_You'd leave the stage in the middle of a song..._

Why? Why had it happened? Why did all of his friends have to die?

Roy Mustang didn't understand either.

_Now the oak trees are awaying_

_In the early autumn breeze._

Al stood outside, looking down at his brothers grave. A small shild came up and grabbed Al's pant leg. He picked the child up and it cuddled against him.

Al looked up and felt the sun on his face.

_The golden sun is shining on my face._

_The tangled thoughts I hear_

_I mockingbird sing._

"_This old world really ain't that bad a place._" Al said, smiling at his son.

_Ohh..._

_Why._

_There's no comprehending._

"_Who am I to try to judge or explain?_" Roy asked, looking at the grave stone of his friend.

_Ohh..._

"_But, I... do have one burning question._" Al said to a picture of Ed.

"_Who told you life... wasn't worth the fight?_"

_They were wrong!_

_They lied!_

_Now, you're gone!_

_And we cried!_

Roy kneeled to the ground and put his forehead against the gravestone. His lip quivered a bit before he started crying.

Al slid to the floor and buried his face in his arms. He let out all the tears that he had been keeping inside for 9 years.

_Cuz its not like you..._

_To walk away..._

_In the middle of a song._

Edward Elric had stabbed himself. For a reason no one knows.

_Your beautiful song..._

Alfonse Elric moved on. Got married and had kids.

_Your absolutly..._

_Beautiful..._

_Song._

But, no one. And I mean no one. Would ever forget the Elric that had done everything for those he loved.

But, he did one thing for himself.

He ended his misery...

**Okay. There was that.**

**I hope it was sad. It was kinda hard to write.**

**So, should I do more? Yes? No?**

**If yes, PM me or review or maybe both.**

**If no, then review, tell me what you thought and let me know if you think I should do more.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
